List of Rules
This is a list of rules on this wiki after they are made. They are divided beetween rules user's have to follow, and rules Administrator's and Buracrats have to follow. User rules *User Rule Number 1:You can add additional information about characters and other articles but you can not completely change the ideas of the article without the creator's permission. If you have an idea that differs from the opinion of the creator, you can create your own version of a character. Be sure to label it to make sure it says Article( Version). *User rule number 2:Do not insert nonsense/gibberish into pages. Any edit to an article with nonsense/gibberish like wjciiejaixufejekskd or something like that will get reverted by a rollback and the vandal will be banned for a day. Any article created with nonsense/gibberish will be deleted. *User rule number 3:Do not flame or insult another user unless the other user insulted you first. If a user reports to an Administrator that they are being bullied by another user, the bully will be banned for a year. *User rule number 4:You can only delete tag articles with nonsense/gibberish or if it is criticizing another user. If it doesn't, an administrator will remove the delete tag. If a user puts back the delete tag without an administrator's permission, they will be Blocked for a day. *When creating artices, make sure the articles stay on-topic. This wiki is a fanon extention to the Mario Canon so make sure a fanon character or game has a connection to Mario. *Sockpuppeting will not be allowed. Sockpuppeting is what allowed the evil UMG to get away with doing bad stuff. Therefore Sockpuppeting is a threat to this wiki. Anyone who is caught Sockpuppeting will be banned for a year. More coming soon Administrator rules *Administrator Rule number 1:Do not unfairly delete articles. User's have rights to create their own articles. If an administrator violates this rule they will be warned. If they violate it after the warning, they will be banned for 3 days. *Administrator Rule number 2:Do not unfairly protect articles. This wiki is meant to be a community that allows free editing of good faith. The ONLY pages that are supposed to be protected is the Main Page, the Administrator Law Rule Creation Article, and this page. That is because those 3 pass explain the basics on this wiki. *Administrator rule number 3:Do not restore a deleted pages that the Supreme Ruler deleted without the Supreme Ruler's permission. More coming soon Burocrat Rules *Burocrat rule number 1:When Blocking a user, ask the Chief Blocking Officer's permission first. This is to prevent unfair blocks. Violation of this rule will result in a Ban on the Burocrat for a day. *Burocrat Rule number 2:When Unblocking a user, ask the Chief Blocking Officer's permission first. This is to prevent a troll from being Unblocked. Violation of this rule will result in a Ban on the Burocrat for a day. *Burocrat Rule number 3:Do NOT under any circumstances, Block the President, Supreme Ruler, General Secretary, or the Chief Blocking officer. The founder runs the wiki and keeps it in place. Violation of this rule will result in a Block for a year. *Burocrat Rule Number 4:When promoting another user to administrator, Burocrat, or rollback ask the General Secretary's permission. It is to prevent a troll with an evil plan to take over the wiki to become a Burocrat and unfairly block other admins. *Burocrat Rule Number 5:If you are Blocked by the Chief Blocking Officer do NOT Unblock yourself unless with special permission from the CBO. Violating his rule will result in a longer ban. *Burocrat Rule Number 6:Burocrats shall not intervene in fights between other users unless a user asks for a bully to be Blocked. Users have rights to argue on this wiki. More coming soon Rollback Rules *Rollback rule number 1:Only revert edits that is Nonsense/Giberish or if it changes the article without the creator's permission. More coming soon